They should have listened
by Qu7u
Summary: Harry Potter just finished his 1st year. After defeating the troll and facing Voldemort he feels he can trust his mentor and headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He knows he's abused and tries to tell the headmaster about his family's treatment. What happens then? Will Dumbledore believe him? And what does the Potions Master have to say about that? Major character death!


**.**

 **NO, I HAVE NOT WRITTEN HARRY POTTER AND I CLAIM ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHTS!**

 **EVERY CHARACTER IN THIS FANFIC BELONGS MERELY TO JKRowling!**

 **I DO NOT MAKE ANY MONEY OUT OF THIS!**

* * *

 **.**

 **They should have listened**

 **.**

„S-sir?" Asked the small dark-haired child unsurely. He took a deep breath. It took him some time before he gathered up enough of that Gryffindor courage to come and face the headmaster. Any other time wouldn't be a problem but this time… this time he wanted something for himself. If he was denied he was prepared and resolved to share the biggest secret of his.

"Yes, my boy?" Albus looked at the child he became so fond of during the past school year. Harry was exactly as he imagined him to be. Eager to help and protect. And he looked up to Albus. He was happy to know he didn't make a mistake by placing the child in his aunt's care. He realized they'd be strict with him because the husband wasn't overly joyful when dealing with anything different. Albus wouldn't say abnormal. But he was sure Petunia would open her heart to her nephew, he was after all her sister's son. He dead sister's son.

"I-I thought if I could perhaps s-stay here? During the holidays I mean." Murmured Harry with hopeful eyes. His first year at Hogwarts was finished and now that he realized how other children's parents behaved he wished someone would take him from the Dursleys. They had to, right? Hermione told him no one should be treated like he was. He mentioned the withheld food and she went ballistic. He didn't even get to the belting punishment part but she was sure if he told he would be taken from their care. She actually made him promise to tell.

Therefore, he was trying to.

"This is an interesting request, Harry. You didn't go home for any of the holidays, I thought you'd be missing your family terribly." Replied the headmaster, his eyes twinkling. The child looked nervous and uncomfortable. "If you are worried about your cousin's tail, you don't have to be. I took care of that." Ensured the old man. Hagrid would have preferred to leave Dudley with some more pig parts but Albus would have none of that. Certainly, that was the only reason, Harry was reluctant to go home. Vernon was the type of a man to blame the magic on the child and punish him. But the tail was long gone, it was ten months. And even so, few more chores never killed anybody.

He was still pretty cross with the giant.

You shouldn't pick on muggles. They can rarely fight back.

That was the reason he stood and fought for them. No one should be living in fear, least of all muggles just because magic existed. It wasn't so hard to hide so why unnecessarily disturb both of their lives?

"W-well. I don't. Not really." Forced Harry out of himself. His eyes were cautious and he couldn't stop playing with his fingernails how nervous he was. The headmaster wouldn't just let him stay then. It came to telling the truth he guessed. Would the man help him?

"How come?" The reply caught the headmaster unaware. Every one of his students missed their family, even for the short periods between the holidays. Especially first-year students. But Harry didn't. Albus would think that being robbed of his parents would teach the child to treasure what family he had left but it didn't seem to be the case.

Harry's eyes suddenly lowered to the ground. He knew he had to say, he just didn't want to. It was so embarrassing and uncle Vernon forbade him – threatened him if he ever told. "T-they don't like me very much. I-I'm forced to do all the household jobs and my uncle… H-he beats me." Muttered the child barely above the whisper. Harry just wished this would be enough. He didn't want them to ask he didn't want to say more. The belt hurt and the disgust was sometimes worse than the blows. They loathed him and it cut deep. To know you weren't loved, that you were just an abomination. He didn't want to admit it but he wanted them to at least like him some.

"At least someone does. Perhaps, I could write a letter to your uncle, saying you need another spanking or two with all those lies you sputter." Came the silky voice from the corner of the office. Severus was summoned by the headmaster before the brat decided to show his face unannounced. Albus asked him to wait and stay quiet, out of sight but he couldn't hold it anymore when he heard the brat's whines.

Harry's eyes widened in fear. Why didn't Dumbledore tell him they had company? Why did he leave the man who hated him listening to their conversation? He thought it would be private. He wanted no one else to know. But then… another thought occurred to him. This one scared him more. If they didn't believe him and Snape sent that letter…, he was dead.

He had to say something. Even if it was before the horrible professor.

"Y-you don't understand I-I'm afraid to go back. Can't I stay here? Or with the Weasleys?" Asked Harry desperately. He was pleading now, eyes trained on the old man he came to create some sort of grandson-grandfather bond with. At least, that's how Harry viewed it. He refused to really acknowledge the Potions Master's presence. He didn't matter.

Only the headmaster mattered.

Albus frowned. "Harry, few chores and a spanking isn't a good enough reason to take you away from your family, you must understand. They do these things because they love you, you have to have some boundaries, and your aunt and uncle are supposed to give them to you." He explained firmly. He liked Harry exactly as he was, really, he turned up perfect. Ready to fight, to see everyone was worth saving if it meant he had to fight. But it seemed his glory and confidence turned for the bad if he didn't want to go home for some stupid spanking he probably held a grudge for. He told him his cousin's pig tail was taken care of. Did the child do anything to warrant a spanking before he was off to Hogwarts?

Well, even then, he should face his punishment, not run from it.

"It's something called discipline, Potter, and frankly I don't think you've had enough of it." Snapped the Potions Master nastily. The nerve of the bastard. Gryffindor's pampered prince whining for a bit of attention. If Minerva could see her brave lion scared of spanking, she'd have a fit and may very well spanked the child herself.

Dumbledore sighed.

"I'll have to agree with Severus on this. Harry, you're a bright boy I don't deny that but your family gives you protection from Voldemort. As long as you live with them, you are safe and suffering through discipline is a part of growing up." Added the Headmaster eyes grave. Harry and thus the wards around Private Drive were their upmost priority. He was glad the Dursley's didn't let the boy off with anything, at least he would learn the proper way to behave. If he feared a spanking he would be prepared to protect other's from much more. Voldemort's wrath for example. He had to know pain. A spanking was a good start, right?

"B-but-" Harry couldn't believe it, they completely turned it all around on him. They made him sound like a simple attention seeking brat who doesn't believe he should be punished for anything. He took a deep breath, prepared to take of his shirt. If he had to prove it to them, he would. There were belt marks on his back, they couldn't ignore that, right? "L-look." He managed as he took the hem of his shirt, ready to roll it up.

"Enough! You are to return home in an hour by the train as everybody else. You'll have a very sore bottom if you don't go back, am I understood?" Snapped the old man finally. He, above all, wanted to have a healthy relationship with the child, one based on mutual trust. But he couldn't trust an attention seeking brat. The child would thank him someday, he was sure of that. There was no arguing with him that much was clear from his face and Harry's resolve faltered.

Was he left all alone again? Hands that were gripping his shirt, prepared to take it off, fell hollowly to his sides.

"Yes, sir." He replied quietly. How could he have been so stupid? How could he, even for one second, believe telling the headmaster would make a difference? When he told the teacher at primary school, it didn't do any good. It only made things worse. Why would this time be any different? It would only get worse once more. He was sure Professor Snape was going to write hi letter. Uncle would be furious just to get a mail via owl. He would be in glee to realize he could release his fury on Harry even more than he did before.

He was dead.

"Good, you're dismissed." The headmaster's twinkling eyes didn't quite match with the cold voice.

Harry managed a slight nod before he departed from the office.

His emotions were… hollow.

Severus felt something stir inside him when he saw that surprised look. Potter certainly hadn't expected to be denied like that, not in front of a Slytherin head of house at least. To say the truth, Severus himself hadn't expected that, with the old man's track record he thought the golden boy wouldn't be denied anything.

It was satisfying really. To see the brat cowering from the headmaster. And knowing he got a spanking or two… maybe he should write that letter. See if it made any difference next year. He'd feel justice and the brat was in deep need of some discipline anyway.

The boy was of course sulking and not talking to anybody when the students departed the castle for the train ride. Same as that bastard of his father, he thought himself above everything and everyone, in the right to act this way.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't think at all. He just stared ahead, following his friend and sometimes forcing out an undistinguished sound to show he was considering whatever it was they said. He body kept going on autopilot really. He was still contemplating over what happened at the office.

He thought the man lo-liked him.

Why wouldn't he believe him? Why was he always mistrusted and hurt?

Harry didn't think he could ever forgive the man for forcing him back there. He was the one to place him there in the first place. Had he known? He was the most powerful wizard… of course he knew. Harry was so stupid for trying anyway. The headmaster would surely tell his aunt and uncle who would punish him for saying anything at all.

It was the same back then at elementary. She just asked questions. Harry had no idea he wasn't supposed to answer this kind of questions. The teacher seemed to like and trust him at first but turned on him very quickly. After she talked to Petunia Harry was suddenly the worst child ever.

He never understood.

Why him?

What did he do to deserve such treatment?

He must have been someone really bad in his previous life.

He couldn't find anything else he's done to deserve hate, hurt and resentment from his own family. It was funny. Purebloods all treasured their pure blood and the thought of blood family. Harry would have been better anywhere but with his blood family.

It would be hard.

It's been ten months since he saw them.

So long he wasn't beaten or worked to exhaustion.

He wouldn't be able to keep up with their demands from the start which meant beatings. He dreaded those. Just before he made it to Hogwarts his uncle gave him a 'goodbye' beating. Harry truly thought himself a dead man back them. His uncle was drunk but his fists were still strong and pretty accurate.

He was worried accordingly.

He said goodbye to Ron and Hermione when the train arrived. He didn't want to delay the inevitable, therefore, he slipped back to the muggle world as soon as he got the chance. Making uncle Vernon wait really wasn't an option.

It didn't matter, really. From the looks Mrs. Weasley was giving him he guessed she was checking on him for the Headmaster. She even followed him out into the unknow world to see him depart. She thought she was careful but anyone could spot her with the wizarding clothes she wore.

His uncle gave him a stare and almost left without him since Harry barely managed to load up the trunk before his uncle tried to depart.

He was told to start on his chores immediately after they got back to Private Drive. His trunk was hidden and locked somewhere in the attic and to his utter horrification, his room wasn't his room anymore. It was Dudley's again as he realized while cleaning the place.

Harry knew what that meant. It was clear he was expected to sleep in the cupboard again. Like an animal. The small playpen mat was still there with a thin baby blanket. He didn't even manage a sigh when he noticed his aunt Petunia put a cabined with all the cleaning agents in there. The cupboard smelled something awful and was even more cramped but there was no other choice.

No other place feels like home, eh?

Dumbledore wanted him to stay there and Harry knew there wasn't anywhere else to go. If he ran, he'd be found and spanked by the headmaster himself, then given back to the Dursleys anyway. The thought itself terrified him more than uncle Vernon. Being spanked by the headmaster, soon he would be spanked by the teachers and in front of other students too.

Harry figured he could just as well stay there.

It was only for the summer. He could make it, right?

That same day Vernon returned from the bar heavily drunk. He was headed to the stairs, images of lying down made him smile. But then he realized there were crumbs on the ground leading from the kitchen right towards the cupboard. The cupboard the freak occupied.

He saw red.

He tore the small door open and snatched Harry by his hair. He dragged him out, quickly waking him from the drowsy state he was in by inflicting as much pain as he could. "You little freak! How can you steal food from us after all we've done!" Snarled Vernon just as he brought a fist to the boy's face.

"I-I didn't do anything." Managed Harry though tears. His nose hurt.

He should have known that only denying him food for the day wouldn't be enough. Petunia said he was too fed from Hogwarts, that he didn't need to have food for the first few weeks. That he'll make do with water only.

She let him go to sleep after he finished the chores his uncle gave him. He was glad he did them on time. Barely but he was able to do it. Harry suspected it was only calm before the storm came.

And it did.

"Stop lying, you little god for nothing freak!" He was throwing punches right left and centre, not caring whether he knocked the boy's teeth out.

Harry thought he could hear his cousin's chuckling from his room. That was like him.

It was Dudley who stole the cookies and made a track back to his cousin's door. Ever since Harry left he would get a smack here and then if he annoyed his father much. It was all that freak's fault. And he was set on paying him back.

He went back to bed with a satisfied smile on his face. The summer was going to be perfect.

…

"B-but mom! I want it!" Screamed Dudley when she refused to buy him the new game for his computer. One of his friends was taunting him that he didn't have this game yet. That it was the best. He was always in the centre of attention in his little group of friends but for the past three days no one even talked to him much. They all just wanted to crash at Martin's and admire how he played that stupid game. "Please, please, please!" Tried the child again, yanking on his mother's hand. He need it that game.

People were turning around in their direction, disdain written all over their faces.

How can that 12-year-old boy make such a scene? Was he challenged?

"Pumpkin, we can't afford it now but I'll save up some money for Christmas." Replied Petunia with a sweat around her collar. She recognized the woman that was looking at her, she worked at the same place as her Vernon. Gossip would spread like a disease but she just couldn't bring herself to slap her disobedient son.

He almost died when she gave birth to him. She wanted him safe, healthy and happy, she wouldn't hurt him, ever. It didn't matter what people said, her Dudley was perfect, he just had a temper – like his father.

What she didn't expect was for him to snarl at her and start running. He ran out of the shop… right towards the crossroad. "Dudley, stop!" Shrieked Petunia anxiously when she saw he wasn't looking where he was running. "DUDLEY!"

"Watch out!" Screamed someone but it was too late. The boy ran right in front of the car.

Petunia felt her heart stop when she heard the screeching wheels. The car didn't manage to stop soon enough. Dudley was hit and he screamed before he banged his head on the road and fell unconscious.

"Someone, call an ambulance!" People yelled one over the other.

Petunia just watched her son.

His knee was bent in the opposite direction than it should have been and she could see the blood seeping from his head. She couldn't quite understand the situation. Her son was there right beside her and then… suddenly… he wasn't.

…

Vernon was just finishing an eighth glass of whiskey. Pet and Dudley were shopping so he opted to have a drink. As soon as he tried to get the freak to wake he realized he was useless. His leg was evidently broken and Vernon was not going to bring him to the hospital.

The freakish magic should heal him, right?

The boy was breathing and clearly struggled to get up when he saw his uncle but Vernon only closed the door not willing to put up with the annoying waste of space. The freak would make himself better in a few days, he was sure of it. Until then, he'd be locked up.

Suddenly the phone rang. It took the whale of a man some time before he got to the ringing machine but he managed to picked it up before whoever called cancelled the call. "Vernon Dursley speaking." Announced Vernon slurring the words a little from the alcohol. He could barely stand straight at the phone.

"Mr. Dursley? I'm nurse Collins. I'm sorry to say there's been an accident today-" The woman kept talking but Vernon was too drunk to make out all of the words she said.

"What?" He asked dully, dread momentarily clearing his mind.

"There's been a car accident involving your son." Tried the nurse again maintaining her calm voice. She was trained in dealing with the worried family. Although, she was a little exasperated by the man's confusion, she realized he was drunk. She had to deliver the message none the less.

"Dudley… had… an accident?" He asked again. He couldn't really make out the words the medic was saying. But he heard one. Dead.

He dropped the phone.

Dudley was dead.

His son, his little boy was dead.

Just then he heard a shuffle coming from the cupboard under the stairs. POTTER! He must have done something! It was his fault! Vernon raged towards the cupboard as the tears streamed down his face.

His son was dead because they took the freak in. It was all his fault.

Everything was great before they took that whelp in.

Their year was perfect. Vernon got a promotion at work and Dudley's marks were getting better now that Potter wasn't there to make him look bad. And now… he was back for barely 24 hours… and he'd already caused Dudley's death.

Vernon should have killed him when he first saw the little freak.

Well, what wasn't could be done.

He owed Dudley that much.

Why should the freak live when Dudley couldn't?

His poor baby!

"BRING HIM BACK!" Yelled Vernon as he pulled the unresponsive body out of the cupboard. Potter was awake but too weak to put up a fight. The only thought in his head was:

What have I done this time?

"I want you to BRING MY SON BACK!" Yelled Vernon again, he was furious, completely beside himself.

"D-Dudley? W-what happened?" Managed the green-eyed boy brokenly. He had no idea what was going on and his whole body hurt from the thrashing of the previous night. The worst was his leg. It was burning and Harry was sure it was broken.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME! BRING HIM BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Harry felt dread creep inside his heart. He couldn't see very well because his glasses were broken again but he was sure his uncle was crying. Was Dudley perhaps dead?

And Harry was blamed.

Why?

"I-I don't k-know how. I-it's not possible." Muttered Harry, fear clearly written all over his face.

Since Dudley was dead, Harry was sure to follow.

Harry was certain of it.

There was no relief when he saw the blur of a man leave. Soon enough, he was back, wrapping a noose around his neck. Without further delay Vernon yanked on the rope, tugging towards the exit door. Harry ended up flat on the ground. He couldn't walk since his leg was broken. Everything hurt but Vernon didn't care, he just tugged him out of the house. Harry managed to sneak his fingers inside the noose so he could breathe but only barely.

"Ah Vernon! Good after-" The woman stopped dead in her ramble when she saw what or rather who he was pulling towards the car. "What are you…? Drop the rope! You can't do that! Do you want to kill him?!" Shrieked the neighbour as she looked to the pale nephew.

He was a troublemaker but surely, Vernon couldn't really want to hurt him, right?

"Actually, I do." Came the hollow reply.

With that Harry was picked up by the hair once more and thrown on the back seat. He screamed and sobbed when Vernon hit him with the door. His broken leg was bleeding and you could see the bone sticking out but for good measures, Vernon caught it in the door once more.

"Y-you're sick." Said the neighbour just as she finished puking out her guts from what she saw. The man was insane to treat another person like that.

"People like him should never have been born. I'm going to rectify that." Slurred Vernon just as he sat behind the wheel. He didn't care the neighbour was going to call the police.

Dudley was dead, the freak should die too.

It was all his doing anyway.

Vernon didn't care about going to prison. Pet would surely go mad without Dudley. Potter wouldn't get to see them broken. He would break him first. Literally.

Vernon barely managed to drive without crashing into anybody though there were a few close calls. He finally managed to stop.

There were trees nearby. He refused to touch the freak any more than necessary. He took out a baseball bat, opened the door and pulled the rope.

Harry tried to crawl but his uncle was too fast.

Soon he was barely breathing as he was pulled towards the trees. Once Vernon found a high enough branch it didn't take him long to hang the freak. He watched in satisfaction as the brat thrashed around trying to pull free the noose around his neck.

He was looking right at Vernon. The fear and betrayal soon disappeared from those green eyes, they were dead.

Harry Potter died of suffocation.

Killed by his own uncle.

But Vernon wasn't done. He took the bat and used his nephew's corpse as a fucking piñata.

That was all the freak deserved anyway.

It wasn't long before he heard the sirens. Police and ambulance came barely ten minutes after the brat died. They restrained him and took the battered body down.

But it was too late.

Even if Harry could breathe he would die of internal wounds. His uncle did a number on him.

…

"I don't see young Harry, Severus. Can you?" Asked Dumbledore as his eyes scanned the children in the Great Hall. Everyone was there except for the boy who lived. Hermione and Ron kept looking towards the door hoping against all odds that their friend would march up and explain his silence over the summer. He told them his relatives were awful and kept him from his post, that's why Ron had Hedwig over the summer. Still, they were afraid something was very wrong. Every letter they send came back unopened. Even those Hermione send via muggle post.

Even those she sent to the aunt herself. She tried calling the house the second week of holidays but the number was disconnected. She didn't like to be kept in the dark like that.

"You think the brat's still pouting about not being able to stay here?" Smirked Severus nastily. "I shall collect him after the feast. Maybe a stinging hex to the behind would be appropriate." He added with a devilish smile. Ever since that faithful conversation Severus indeed felt very good about himself. Potter got what he deserved once. Maybe he would get it this time too? Maybe… Severus would get to deal out the punishment himself.

Merlin, that would be sweet.

"I think the hex won't cut it, my boy. Give him a fair spanking after that too. His attitude won't be tolerated any longer." Said Albus. He pursed his lips, if Harry was acting this way already, Albus dreaded the boy's puberty. He thought that leaving Harry with Petunia would shape him properly. Her husband at least seemed tough enough. They wouldn't let him off and praise him since none of them understood the war and what Harry did. He underestimated her love for Lily and her son it seemed. Maybe… appointing Severus as his guardian instead wouldn't be such a bad idea. Carrot and stick never failed before. Let him stay at Hogwarts, have Severus care for him.

If Petunia let him stay at home instead of bringing him to the train station Harry surely must have them all on hand and call. It seemed Albus would be forced to stern his hand.

Harry was a light figurehead. He would not allow him to be spoilt beyond redemption.

"With pleasure." Replied Severus.

He was sure to enjoy the upcoming meeting with the brat.

…

It was quite late into the evening when the cruel professor arrived at Private Drive. With a quick spell he changed his clothes so he wouldn't attract unwarranted attention, he wasn't like the headmaster. He didn't need to disregard the rules.

It wasn't long before he found himself standing in front of the brat's house. It was quite plain actually, not what he'd expect the famous Harry Potter's house to look like. Well, at least he wasn't living like a king.

He knocked on the door, fully intending to just spank the brat, pack his things and drag him to the school. There was no hope for him if he acted this way. The headmaster finally acknowledged they needed to be firm if the boy was to learn anything. Maybe he should spank him in front of his house? That should bring his ego down a nudge.

"Yes?" Asked the tall brown-haired woman that opened the door. Severus was merely startled at first. From what he remembered, Tuney was blond and should be a bit older than him. This woman looked young.

"Petunia Dursley?" He asked in the end. It could be her for all he knew. He hadn't seen her for 15 years or so, maybe she is well kept?

"Ehm, no. My name's Samantha Fitz. Me and my husband bought the house in early August from Mrs. Dursley." Explained the woman as she checked Severus over. He didn't look very pleasant, to say the least, and when he frowned she wanted to run screaming.

"Honey? Is something wrong?" The young man came from behind Samantha and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"No, dear, just someone asking for the previous owner." She said with a light smile. She was glad he came. The dark man gave off a very dangerous feeling and she wasn't comfortable to be alone in his company.

"Oh, my name's Daniel Fitz and who would you be?" As he introduced himself he offered a hand which the Potions Master shook.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'm Severus Snape. I teach at boarding school in Scotland and I'm here to collect the nephew since he didn't show up today." Severus had to congratulate himself for saying this as politely as he did. "Do you perhaps know… where I could find the family?"

Severus found it immediately suspicious when the two exchanged slightly horrified look as if they contemplated what to share with him. "What is it?" He snapped, irritated.

"W-Well, the woman took her son abroad, to America for all we know. B-But…" She swallowed uncomfortably and then once again looked to her husband for help.

"From what we heard around the neighbourhood, the nephew was brutally murdered by his uncle." Said the man without any further ado. "He hanged him then proceeded to beat the body into a bloody pulp with the baseball bat."

Severus's eyes grew cold.

"Do you think this funny?" Hissed the Potions Master dangerously. Was this another one of those brat's ploys for revenge? To make them feel guilty?

"Not in the least, Mr. Snape. I'm sorry no one thought to inform the school about the tragedy but that doesn't mean it didn't happen. Nr. 24 is Mr. Lucien's house. He was the officer investigating the case, you can ask him about it but I doubt he'll answer. Good night." Growled Mr. Fitz right back at him. With that he shut the door right in Severus's face.

Something awfully cold wrapped around the Potions Mater's stomach when the words finally reached him. Then he remembered the brat's words in the Headmaster's office and his heart jumped into his throat.

No, it couldn't be. Surely it was all a misunderstanding. Yes, he must have misunderstood.

Even his mind couldn't convince his gut. He knew the child was dead. And it was their fault.

With one loud gulp, he braced himself and aimed to find the house nr. 24. He didn't bother knocking or asking questions. He just crept inside and legillimized the man.

He hurled once he was out of that mind.

He saw everything.

All of the investigation. The interviews of the neighbours. The crime scene. The brat's… Harry's beaten body. His body was battered beyond recognition. And the officer… he felt so guilty. He was the law, he was supposed to believe innocent until proved guilty.

He still let himself be swept away by the common opinion of the child. He believed him to be troublemaker and abomination as the entire neighbourhood said. As the Dursley's said.

But he wasn't. From the coroner's report, there was irreversible proof of long time abuse and neglect. The child was on the brink of death before he was hanged.

The officer was so sorry.

He should have realized, he should have spotted it.

And Severus knew the Hogwarts staff should have seen it too.

Severus could see the signs too, now. The way the boy flinched each time Severus came from behind him. It wasn't a guilty conscience that caused the child to jump, it was fear. The time he saved Granger from the troll wasn't an act of foolish bravery and need to show off. He just believed her life to be more precious than his.

The way he tried to do everything himself, he didn't trust adults. The moment he tried, the second he believed the headmaster would help him he tried… but they brushed him away. Squashing any trust he might have developed, the child was sent right back to his abusers.

What was truly sorrowful was that Vernon wouldn't have killed him if he wasn't drunk. He thought his son was dead but it was the driver of the car that didn't have a seatbelt on and died when another car hit him from behind.

Still, the man believed himself to be in right.

He claimed to have killed Harry for being a wizard and hurting his son, Dudley. But the officer would allow him to plead unstable. He was sentenced to life, twice. Other prisoners killed him within a week. He was sure the wife was in it too, but he had no proof.

She said she was afraid for herself and her son to say anything. And the judge believed her.

"Obliviate."

Severus apparated. It was all their fault. Harry, Lily's child was gone, murdered by a muggle. One of those Albus wanted him to protect. Why didn't Dumbledore check on him? Why didn't Severus check on him? This never would have happened if someone took the time to check he was happy and taken care of.

Severus swore to protect him.

But he failed.

Absolutely.

And in the worst way.

He still couldn't bat away the time the child tried to tell them about his relatives. They were so blind!

They should have listened to him! The should have believed him!

Severus even threatened to… Merlin… he told him he would write a letter to his uncle to punish him more than he already was! Did the child think it was his doing?

"Severus? Where is Harry?"

With all that was on his mind, he didn't even realize his legs brought him over the grounds, into the castle and right into Dumbledore's office. The place Harry tried to save himself for the last time.

"Dead." Said Severus, his eyes were hollow as he still thought about all the information he extracted from the officer. He didn't even flinch when he was suddenly covered by saliva and tea the man had been drinking.

"I beg your pardon?" Managed the man between coughs as he tried to get the fluid from his lungs.

"He was telling the truth. His uncle killed him. Hanged him like an animal." Clarified Severus.

Albus wanted to say Severus was joking. He really did. But the look in the man's eyes spoke volumes. Harry Potter was dead and they needed to accept that.

"Tell me everything."

And Severus did. He told him everything, about the Fitz couple and Lucien's memories. About his guilt. He even screamed at Albus at one point. It was his fault too.

He should have made sure the boy was being taken care of.

"I thought they wouldn't be overly fond of him. I never imagined it would be so bad. He was family after all." Said the man, in the end, face in hands. Everything was ruined. Voldemort would come back but there'd be no one to save them from him. The Dark Lord would take over Britain and Albus was at fault. He was very well aware of that fact. With one simple decision he condemned the world to destruction.

"You knew?" The soft hiss that came from the Potions Master was filled with deadly fury.

"I needed him amenable. To listen to me, to trust me… I never thought it would be this bad." Explained Albus.

"He trusted you! He tried to tell you how bad it was! And you brushed him off! Don't you ever learn, you manipulative old bastard?! You created Voldemort by allowing him to be abused at the orphanage. When you needed a spy, you pushed me over to the death eaters by ignoring me when you knew my father beat me to a pulp every chance he got. Why did you think this time would be any different?! It's as if you killed him yourself! You gave him to them knowing he would be abused, neglecting to check they wouldn't go overboard! You're a fucking murderer!" Severus was furious.

"And I helped." He said seething. "Consider this my resignation, headmaster." Spat Severus as he turned and headed for the door.

"Severus! The Dark Lord will return. I need you to see into his head now more than ever, you can't leave." Albus had to keep the man close to himself. Now that Harry was gone their chances were almost non-existing, with Severus refusing to play his part, the order would be nothing but an annoying insect Voldemort could crush by stepping on it.

"I wanted two things from you. To keep Lily and her family safe. Then, to protect Harry. You didn't manage either. You knowingly sent the boy to his death. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the actual reason Voldemort got to Potter's that night." Replied Severus cruelly.

"Severus' I would never!" Exclaimed Albus.

"Yes, you would. And all in the name of the greater good." Hissed the Potions Master. "Tell me. Are you proud that your so-called 'greater good' killed an innocent young boy?"

Only silence followed this statement.

Severus released a disgusting snarl, then he left to pack.

None of them ever noticed the bug perched on the windowsill that was too eager to fly away.

Rita Skeeter was very excited to go and do some investigation on her own. The saviour of the wizarding world was dead.

And the beacon of light, Albus Dumbledore himself, was at fault.

…

It was the third day since that awful evening he realized his mistake. All the staff was asking about young Harry and Severus. The Potions Master stayed true to his world, by the next morning he was gone. If Albus knew anything about Severus, the man was already out of the country living under a different name. He wouldn't be back.

Albus had no idea what to do. Should he lie? Should he tell? He was brushing Minerva off with everything he got, telling her that Severus was training the boy in secret, so no one would get suspicious. But the ministry was starting to pry in it too. Not to mention the children were getting restless about their saviour's absence, especially Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. He knew it wouldn't be long before the Weasley Matriarch was on his throat.

His thoughts and plans were suddenly shattered when the morning post arrived.

 ** _Hero of the wizarding world abused and brutally murder by his own uncle_**

 ** _Dumbledore knew all about it._**

Albus quickly realized Skeeter must have listened in on their conversation three days ago. Severus would never have told her. There were also some details the Potions Master didn't mention and pictures from the crime scene.

Gasps filled the Great Hall, tears followed. Many students were fearfully glancing towards the headmaster. "Is it true?" Asked Minerva, her voice cold. Albus couldn't answer, he was still in shock. He wanted to control the inflow of this information but it was denied. He couldn't take it back either. Damn that woman. "I told you they were the worst kind of muggles. You promised to leave someone to watch over him. The squib, so tell me, is this true?" Her hiss accompanied by the cat-like eyes she kept trained on him. As if she was watching a pray.

"I lied to you to soothe your worries. Arabella never moved to Little Whinging I never knew what went on in there." Explained Albus in a whisper. By then he was forced to draw his wand because Minerva was furiously attacking.

"You murderer!"

The Great Hall was in an uproar. Younger children fled to their dormitories, prefects and the head boy with the head girl tried to coast coax others to leave as well. Professor Flitwick offered his duelling expertise to Minerva once he spotted the witch was going to be subdued soon. Dumbledore sure was powerful.

The rest of the staff tried to keep the students calm and stop the upper years from hexing their headmaster. It was futile. Soon, Albus was subdued by one of the many stray curses from the student body. The bone breaking hex hit his wand hand, that left Flitwick enough room to put him into a full body-bind, then knock him out cold.

…

A week later, the Great Albus Dumbledore – the one to defeat the Dark Lord Grindelwald – was tried and sentenced to spent the rest of his life in Azkaban prison. His magic was bound so he wouldn't be able to escape or protect himself against dementors.

Sirius Black was finally given a trial and released. Dumbledore revealed the man's innocence under Veritaserum. Pettigrew was the secret keeper, Albus knew but he 'couldn't' have him taking care of Harry.

Releasing Black did no good.

Remus Lupin tried to make amends but Black refused to talk to him. He blamed him for his godson's death too. It wasn't long before he sniffed out Petunia Dursley, with legillimens it was almost too easy. In his mad fit of fury, he killed both - her and her son who was still recovering from the car crash.

Then he secretly relocated Harry's remains back to their parents' graves and killed himself.

The whole wizarding Britain grieved. For the boy they abandoned. For the child, whom they wanted to save them. For Harry who they thought they knew but didn't.

That year, two muggle-borns died due to unknown circumstances, one of them Harry's friend, Hermione Granger. Later that year, one young pureblood witch went missing. That year, Voldemort came back as a seventeen-year-old boy. No one ever saw little Ginevra Weasley again.

Chaos broke lose.

Muggleborns were turned into slaves. Halfbloods reduced to working class. Purebloods thrived while still being reduced to day-to-day cruciatus from their master. Every child was to be marked upon their third birthday, that's how paranoid Voldemort became.

Lucius soon came to the dreadful realization that their lord was immortal.

He understood the diary was a Horcrux since he read the dark arts text his lord told him to destroy. He was sweeping all trace about Horcruxes, he wanted to live forever. Back then, Lucius realized he condemned the world, his own son, to the never-ending circle of slavery.

He hadn't planned that.

He wanted the Dark Lord to take over Britain, sure. But he hoped to take over when the man died. Then the Malfoys would rule. But that would never happen.

He fully understood his folly twenty years later. When his seven-year-old grandson died. Murdered for baring the same gift as their lord. Scorpius could talk to snakes and Voldemort feared him for that, so he killed him. Draco, in his grief and sorrow, tried to kill the Dark Lord himself.

He was tortured for months before his life was taken.

Muggles throughout Britain were slaughtered like cattle. Men, women, children. Those who fled right after the Potter boy died were the only ones who got away. Those who tried during the Dark Lord's reign were hunted and murdered.

Then the man attacked the rest of Europe. France, Germany, Russian. It went on and on until he managed to enslave Africa, China, and Japan. Brazil's only defense were the Americans who didn't hold for long.

…

Severus sighed when he heard another quake which resulted from the exploding potions he created. It was almost thirty years since he left Britain for America. He kept to his potions but wasn't eager to make himself known for who he'd been. He kept a low profile.

It was all for naught. He was over sixty now but still, his life felt meaningless. Sure, he was creating potions for the American Aurors but it was just trying to avoid the inevitable. Mexico was overtaken a month ago. Only Canada and USA remained.

It was futile.

There was no one else to turn to. The day the USA decided to stay out of Voldemort's business when he tried to take Europe was the day they lost. Nothing could stop him. The boy of the prophecy was dead.

They were all dead.

Voldemort would create his own little… big empire and rule it forever. There would be some resistance but the man couldn't be beaten. Severus knew about the Horcruxes. Lucius sent an owl, asking for advice but Severus never replied, keeping his profile low. There was no way to find them but to stumble upon them. Or legillimize the Dark Lord himself.

And Lucius knew that very well.

The building collapsed.

Severus had but a second to remember the green-eyed boy he was supposed to protect.

We should have listened.

 **.**

 **The END**

 **.**


End file.
